


Hope (1)

by EternalHope7



Series: More Tales From The Dark Multiverse [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Betrayal, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Dark, Dark Clark Kent, Dark Multiverse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Evil Clark Kent, Hope vs. Despair, Hurt Bruce Wayne, M/M, Murder, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHope7/pseuds/EternalHope7
Summary: On one world in the dark multiverse Bruce Wayne gave into despair and became the Devastator.On another he clung to the most painful emotion - hope.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: More Tales From The Dark Multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894411
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Hope (1)

Clark stared down at what little remained of Diana, stepping forward to grind the cracked clay into fine grains beneath his heel. He reached up and pulled her lasso loose, hesitating when he held it over her. No. He would keep it. He was certain it'd come in handy. Clark floated upward and looked at the abandoned streets and buildings. He closed his eyes and focused, smiling when he heard the only other heartbeat left in the city. Bruce. 

The Justice League attack had been his idea - that was the only reason it had nearly succeeded. It was almost a shame he thought as he looked down at the gleaming lasso. They'd been trying for weeks to subdue him and find out what had happened. He would've been intrigued by the answer. With Bruce there could still be one, but he was already losing interest in the thought as he flew towards the sound of Bruce's heart. Down a partially destroyed alleyway and then a turn to the right. There. The man was waiting for him in the middle of the street, one hand pressed hard to his side as he leaned on the kryptonite spear. Clark grinned at that. The Green Lanterns had always been ones for creative attacks but they'd had nothing on Bruce. A spear though? The human was still finding such unique ways to surprise him. Bruce's eyes locked on the lasso as Clark landed in front of him.

"Diana," he whispered, his hand tightening on the long metal. Mm. That wouldn't do. It took only a second of heat to force Bruce to drop it. As the man clenched his teeth in silent agony and cradled his hand Clark nudged the spear out of reach with his foot. Bruce didn't try to go for it when he stepped forward and took his hand. He carefully peeled away what was left of the glove, cooling the man's skin with a gentle blow of air. Bruce shivered at that but stood still as the Kryptonian reached up to undo his cowl. Letting it drop to the street Clark looked his love in the eyes.

"Bruce," he greeted him with a smile. "I wasn't sure you'd stay."

"You killed them." Clark nodded at the statement, watching the myriad of emotions that crossed his face. "Clark," Bruce swallowed. "Stop doing this! Let me _help_ you!"

"That's exactly what Diana said," Clark told him. Again - those little micro expressions of pain. His eyes gleamed as he studied the man's side. Nothing broken. Only heavy bruising. Clark hadn't intended to cause that, he'd hit the human just a touch too hard when he'd knocked him away. It was hard now to remember that he had to still hold back around Bruce. With the others it had been so easy to let loose - Diana had taken his punches like the warrior she was; the Lanterns' wills hadn't wavered even as he'd picked them off one by one. He knew Bruce would've fought him like that, so Clark had avoided directly confronting him. He didn't want to _accidentally_ hurt the man after all.

" _Why_?" Bruce asked. "What _happened_ to you?" The lasso gleaming around his arm, Clark gave a carefree shrug. The wrong move - something in Bruce's gaze withered at that and Clark cocked his head as he reached for his belt with his free hand. The man stopped just short of it, his hand curling into a fist. "No," he said. "I won't let you. You..." He took a shuddering breath, "I _still_ believe in the better world you promised us, I won't let you kill my hope for that!" Clark chuckled at him. Bruce had always been so dramatic. It was still charming.

"I'll take you to the Fortress and patch you up," the Kryptonian said. The human stiffed as he looped an arm around the man's waist and waited for him to return the gesture. Bruce slowly did.

"I'll help you," He promised Clark, sounding like he was telling it to himself just as much as he was the Kryptonian. "Somehow, we'll fix this. Diana, the others - I'll find a way to undo all of this." _There_ it was. The reason Clark admired him the most. He held his human close as he took to the skies, enjoying the silent city as he listened to Bruce's heart.


End file.
